


Milk or Water?

by bobertsmallismydad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobertsmallismydad/pseuds/bobertsmallismydad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel disagree on how to make hot chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk or Water?

“Are you sure there aren’t any cases?” Dean practically whined to Sam, who shook his head in annoyance at his brother.

“No, Dean. Shouldn’t you be happy? No one is dead or hurt, can’t you just relax?” Sam huffed.

“I’m just so bored! There aren’t any cases and if there was we’re snowed in!” Dean whined as he laid his head down on the table. Sam ignored him and kept doing his own thing. Castiel walked into the room and Dean sat up.

“Hey, Cas. When did you get back?” Dean asked.

“Just now. I got us something that will probably help with the cold,” Castiel said as he held up a box.

“Hot chocolate? Nice!” Dean admired as he stood and walked over to Castiel. Castiel gave him the box and smiled.

“Would you like some?” he asked Dean. Dean nodded and grinned widely.

“Make me a cup too!” Sam called as they went into the kitchen. Dean set the box on the counter and went to the fridge. He grabbed the milk carton and turned as he heard the faucet turn on. Castiel turned as well, a kettle in his hand.

“What?” Dean whispered to himself as he eyed the kettle.

“Dean, the box says to use water not milk,” Castiel said, slightly irritated. Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Like hell you’re gonna make it with water, it’s horrible!” Dean argued as he set the milk carton by the box. Castiel huffed out a breath in annoyance and stopped the faucet. He went over the the stove and turned on the burner, setting the kettle on said burner.

“You’re not making mine or Sam’s with that, okay?”

“Then make it yourself,” Castiel said, smirking down at the kettle. Dean looked at him suspiciously then went on with his own method of making hot chocolate. Unfortunately, he had to put his own pan next to the kettle on the stovetop. Dean and Castiel stood shoulder-to-shoulder.

“Sure, you don’t want to try it with milk?” Dean asked. Castiel rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure.”

“‘Cus it’s okay if you do. Admitting defeat is the first step-” He was cut off by Castiel turning his whole body towards him. Castiel gave him a little smirk and shifted closer.

“Why do you like it with milk so much?”

Dean smiled and got a faraway look on his face.  “When me and Sammy were younger we went to this little diner together while dad was on a hunt. The waitress thought we were really adorable so she gave us free hot chocolate. She said, ‘I always make it with milk because it warms the heart and soul.’ That stuck with me for some reason and I’ve made it with milk every time I’ve had hot chocolate.”

Castiel smiled fondly at the other man then he leaned forward and kissed Dean on the lips. Dean sighed and wrapped his arms around the angel. Castiel pulled away and smiled.

“That’s the most adorable story I’ve ever heard,” Castiel cooed and Dean started to blush.

“Let’s just finish making the hot chocolate, okay?”

“Actually, I would like it with milk if you don’t mind,” Castiel said absentmindedly. Dean looked at Castiel with slight surprise and saw the angel smile to himself.

A dopey smile formed on Dean’s face as he said, “Sure, Cas.”


End file.
